Supervivencia demoníaca
by ivan.tellezcastaneda.1
Summary: la presidenta Rias Gremory, tras los sucesos de la batalla contra Vali, se vera obligada a recurrir de ayuda externa, ¿quien sera esta persona de la que necesitara ayuda?, y ¿que peligro le espera para no poder arreglárselas sola? si quieren saberlo entonces entren y descubranlo


**Hola a todo el mundo que se dé tiempo de pasar por aquí mi nombre es Iván y les traigo un fic de esta serie llamada high school DxD y del genial (en mi opinión) videojuego creado por Capcom, Devil May Cry, hago este crossover porque para mí se me hizo algo que se vería bien por razones de los demonios y todo eso, tratare de dejar en claro algo la edad y forma de ser de Dante está reflejada al último juego de la serie Devil May Cry, puesto que quiero que Dante sea lo más acercado a los personajes de high school DxD, eso si la apariencia de dante la dejare como en el tercer juego, lamentablemente no se bien que hare con las edades dado a que Issei y la mayoría son de segundo año de la secundaria si mal no recuerdo (o preparatoria no recuerdo agradecería si me dijesen en un review) pero bueno dante en todo caso tendrá unos 17 o 18 años ya dependiendo (igual las edades siempre me han dado igual si alguien se enamora que probablemente pueda pasar, pues sus edades son de mínima importancia para mí, amor es amor) pero bueno ya dejando eso de lado espero les sea de su agrado, y chequen mis otros fics para que me conozcan un poco más.  
**

**Disclaimer: high school DxD y Devil May Cry no están en mi derecho, (están en mi izquierdo XD okno) todos los derechos son tanto de ****Ichiei Ishibumi, como de Capcom respectivamente.**

-Otra vez sin encargos, y eso significa nuevamente no tengo pasta-

-vamos Dante que seguro pronto te ira mejor pero sabes que los demonios se la pasan escondidos, aun así, ya verás cómo pronto tendrás clientes solo espera de lo aseguro- se escuchaba una voz femenina desde el teléfono que tenía en manos un joven de cabellos blancos.

-eso dices Kat, pero enserio que cada día desde lo que paso con Mundus y Vergil, no eh visto muchos demonios necesito un cliente si quiero seguir con mi local- el joven se quejó mirando de reojo la puerta como esperando que alguien entrara desesperadamente.

-lo se Dante pero, sabes que no puedo hacer nada yo… trata de no enloquecer y salir como imbécil a buscar demonios, ¿vale?– trataba de relajarle eso era algo obvio pero el resultado algo que no se podría con lo terco que es

-vale, tratare de no enloquecer Kat, coño ojala estuvieses aquí ahora seguro la pasaríamos bien los dos-

La chica se sonrojo un poco apenada intentando no gritarle a Dante. –Dante de eso no hables ahora por favor-

-ja pero de que hablas si sabes que lo disfrutaste, cuando regreses, ¿qué tal si primero quedamos en mi casa antes que nada? ¿Te parece?- del otro lado de la línea ella guardo silencio por unos instantes titubeo un poco solo para despedirse  
-y…yo… eh…. Y…ya debo…. irme mi vuelo… este ya va a salir je te quiero Dante te hablo cuando pueda adiós-

Dante tumbo a un lado el teléfono, y se recargo en el sofá donde estaba, el joven sin nada puesto de la cintura para arriba se quedó descansando un poco en su cómodo sofá hasta que, alguien interrumpió su relajación golpeando la puerta, el hijo de Sparda miro hacia la puerta, se levantó y fue a abrir encontrándose con una chica rubia de piel blanca que se notaba cansada, esta llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar, una chica demasiado linda y se notaba inocente, aunque uno nunca sabe. -¿Qué es lo que necesita?- le pregunto el nefilim sin alguna reacción hacia la chica.  
-discúlpeme señor por mi repentina forma de llegar, ¿usted es el demonio llamado Dante? –el al escuchar eso apareció a rebelión en su espalda y la tomo del mango  
-¿a quién llamas demonio?, soy un nefilim cruza de padre demonio y madre ángel –el joven apunto la espada hacia la chica la cual espantada se hizo un poco para atrás. –Ahora dime a que has venido llamándome de esa forma –

-lo… lo siento no era mi intención llamarle así, solo que quien me pidió que lo buscara lo describió como un demonio –le contesto la chica asustada, ante tal acción guardo dante su espada.  
-¿quién te ha hablado sobre mí?- el nefilim camino hacia su gabardina roja y la tomo colgándola de un hombro  
-fue la presidenta Rias Gremory, ella ha sido la que pidió tu ayuda-

-¿presidenta? Acaso ¿ya los presidentes saben de mí?- se puso su gabardina y se acercó a la chica.

-bueno es la presidenta de un club de la escuela por así decirlo-

-¿escuela dices? Lo siento niña pero no estaré yendo ha donde sea que quieras solo por una escuela-

-pero es que la escuela está protegida por demonios-

-¿demonios?... ahora si estoy interesado, ¿tienes la paga o me la darán al llegar? –salió junto a ella por la puerta esperando los detalles

-pues no se dé eso, pero la presidenta es la misma hermana de Lucifer seguro tendrá dinero con que pagarle-

-Lucifer… el diablo según se, ¿no?-

-precisamente así- siendo aclarado esto subieron en el auto donde fue enviada aquella chica y así serian transportado a la ciudad donde a Dante le esperarían varias cosas ahí, quien sabe podría serle entretenido.

Dante habiendo llegado ya junto a aquella chica a su destino la joven lo condujo hasta una casa en la que ella dijo estaría la presidenta Rias.

-entonces ¿es aquí no?- se giró un poco para verla a lo que la rubia le contesto asintiendo con la cabeza, ella entro a la casa sin notar presencia alguna.

-presidenta he traído a Dante…. ¿Hay alguien?- Dante entro detrás de ella y con la mirada reviso todo. –disculpe señor Dante iré a la cocina ¿puede revisar en el cuarto del chico que vive aquí? A ella le gusta estar ahí tal vez este –el demonio asintió mientras ella con una sonrisa se marchaba de ahí sin siquiera decirle cual era la habitación, así que escogiendo al azar y al escuchar voces entro a un cuarto sin previo aviso.

-señorita Rias su chica que envió me trajo aquí más vale sea algo que valga la…. Pena- sobre la cama del chico se encontraba un joven de cabellos cafés (o castaño oscuro) el cual sobre él ya estaba una chica de un color de cabello a carmesí sin camisa o blusa alguna solo con una falda y su sostén (o sujetador) el cual se veía que no quería traer puesto por el hecho de estar desabrochándolo. – ¿interrumpo algo? – le dijo sin ninguna pena alguna a la chica apenada que lo miraba con un gran sonrojo.

-n…no –respondió titubeante y sonrojada al extremo

-o bueno entonces como le decía… -no acabo siendo cortado por un grito proveniente del chico

-¡OYE TU! ¿Cómo te atreves a molestar en un momento así? idiota ¿no sabes lo que estaba a punto de lograr? –ya parado de la cama el chico le puso frente a Dante sin temor alguno.

-siento que me lo dirás de todas formas ¿no?- con una actitud calmada el nefilim le respondió causando enojo del pobre ingenuo creyendo tener alguna oportunidad.

-estaba a punto de lograr tener el hermoso cuerpo de la presidenta solo para mí, no sé quién eres pero nadie se mete conmigo y mi sueño –su brazo tuvo un destello verde y al instante de retirarse un guantelete carmesí con una gema verde apareció. – "boost" prepárate imbécil "boost"

-¿qué planeas hacer con eso?... y dime ¿podrás volver a tener tu brazo normal si te lo corto? –desde su espalda Rebellion apareció rápidamente.

-oh demonios esto me huele mal…. Pero podre probar el poder de lo que puede hacer ese Dante, bien Issei puedes enfrentarlo pero salgan de la casa, no quiero que causes destrozos o algo aquí- el chico con el sacred gear obedeció y salió de la casa al pateo trasero seguido de Dante

-será mejor que te resignes por si no lo sabes me he enfrentado al dragón blanco ya una vez, contra un humano no será problema –la confianza de Issei se notaba a kilómetros de distancia él se creía poder vencer a alguien que no conoce ni como es… o lo que es

-¿dragón blanco?, y eso ¿qué tiene de especial pequeñajo? –tomo con su mano derecha a Rebellion y la (¿desenvaino? o_O joder esa espada la lleva magnetizada técnicamente a la espalda) apuntando la punta hacia Issei

-acabemos con esto ya "boost" –tras llegar al máximo ascalon apareció y se dirigió contra Dante logrando clavar su espada contra su pecho y sacar sangre a raíz de eso. –ja lento ya tengo la pelea… ¿ganada? –Dante lanzo de una patada en el tórax a Issei el cual al momento de golpear su espalda se logró escuchar cómo se tronaba un hueso con facilidad dejando sin aire al demonio.

-vaya, vaya esa cuchilla tuya no sirve de nada, te demostrare como se usa una verdadera espada –tras decir esto con una velocidad impresionante se acercó clavando múltiples veces a Rebellion dentro del pecho de Issei, seguido de dar varios tajos en su pecho en varios movimientos de su espada, cambiando rápidamente a Osiris con la cual enterró su cuchilla en su espalda y lo arrojo a un lado de Rias  
-¡ESPERA! ya basta, está claro quien gano –Grito con preocupación la demonio de pelo carmesí que se acercó a su peón para tomarlo en sus brazos

-ya veo la situación tus esclavos son débiles es notorio, pero al menos sé que no son demonios malignos… cuénteme los detalles y hablaremos del trabajo

Rias afirmo con su cabeza y pidió antes que ayudara a llevar a Issei a su habitación donde le ayudo a sanar rápido Asia la cual horrorizada de las heridas trabajo lo más pronto posible

Ya una vez más tranquilos en la sala

-y bien ¿puede contarme los detalles? –Rias afirmo y comenzó diciendo

-necesitamos su ayuda dado a que un peligro inmenso esta próximo, si no recibimos la ayuda podría acabar con todo lo que viene-

-¿y eso que viene es? –

-…. Su nombre es Paimon, es el segundo rey del infierno- con una voz seria empezaría a contar lo que llevaría a dante a una nueva misión

**Bueno hasta aquí termino por hoy como saben soy nuevo en este lado de los crossovers (high school DxD y Devil May Cry) aunque ya llevo tiempo en esta página así que si les gusta este fic no olviden dejar su review, o si quieren leer más vayan a mi perfil y encontraran varios más, yo me despido ahora no sin antes avisar que tratare subir segundo capítulo lo más pronto posible, adiós y hasta la próxima. **


End file.
